


В случае непредвиденного заключения брака заполните форму 27b-6

by NewBeginnings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Aliens Made Them Do It, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings
Summary: Никогда не знаешь, чем обернется очередная высадка на незнакомую планету.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Event of an Accidental Marriage, Please Fill Out Form 27b-6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/753818) by [toastfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastfic/pseuds/toastfic). 



> Переведен на конкурс "Далекая галактика" на фанфиксе, занял второе место в номинации Space Love. Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Присутствует упоминание публичного секса (только упоминание), чуть-чуть нецензурной лексики.

Гейла всерьез размышляла, не побриться ли ей налысо, когда ее позвали в траспортерную.

Дело было не в том, что ей не нравились ее волосы — нравились, особенно их огненный цвет, выделяющий ее среди всех сородичей-брюнетов. Но при ее работе разгуливать с длинной шевелюрой было не слишком удобно, как и в тех коротеньких юбочках, считающихся у женской половины команды подходящей униформой. Им-то не приходилось ползать на четвереньках через трубы с инженерным ключом в зубах.

От размышлений ее оторвал снова пропищавший динамик:

 _— Я серьезно. Если хочешь поучаствовать, спускайся сюда скорее._

— Сейчас буду, — отозвалась она и чуть не попала в лицо сапогом несчастному Томлинсону, невовремя оказавшемуся у лаза.

Добравшись до транспортерной, она скользнула на место позади мистера Скотта. Ее волосы все еще были неровно собраны и запихнуты под каску, от нее пахло потом, горелой проволокой и азотом, но она оказалась на месте, когда ее позвали, и только это было важно.

 _—_ _Кирк Энтерпрайз_ _у, поднимите четырех._

Исходящий от экрана голубой свет раскрасил кожу яркой бирюзой. Гейла коротко улыбнулась Скотти и дотронулась до панели управления. Присутствие мистера Скотта было только формальностью, ведь она была хорошо знакома с системой. Но у нее еще не было сертификата, подтверждающего успешное прохождение тестов, и Скотти ни за что не позволил бы ей телепортировать капитана на корабль, да и по регламенту рядом на случай чрезвычайной ситуации должен был находиться опытный член экипажа, занимающийся телепортациями.

Сейчас чрезвычайной ситуации не было: никакие враждебные туземцы не пытались захватить в заложники высадившуюся группу, ионные бури или перепады напряжения на поверхности планеты не наблюдались. Обыкновенное возвращение членов экипажа на борт после успешной дипломатической миссии.

Нет, все пошло кувырком уже после того, как Кирк, МакКой, Ухура и Спок оказались на месте.

Первым, что Гейла заметила, был нежный цветок, застрявший у МакКоя в волосах, — милое беленькое растение, источавшее сладкий аромат. Остальные цветы лежали у ног МакКоя, воздушными сугробами закрывая его сапоги. Такой же цветок был и на голове у Кирка, а еще несколько лепестков висели, зацепившись за золотисто-зеленую ткань его парадного пиджака. Кирк с раздражением смахнул их и сделал шаг к МакКою.

— Боунс…

— Не надо, — перебил тот. — Просто… не надо.

Он кивнул Скотти и Гейле, так и не встретившись с ними глазами, и унесся из комнаты. Взлетевшие цветы, кружась, беспорядочно растеклись по полу.

Гейла бросила взгляд на Скотти, но тот тоже казался растерянным.

— С адитианцами все прошло по плану, капитан? — спросила она. Кирк вздрогнул и выдавил не слишком искреннюю улыбку.

— Как по маслу, — спустившись, ответил он и махнул рукой на цветы. — Извини, что мы тут… наследили. — И был таков.

Спок и Ухура все еще стояли на месте: лицо Спока, как всегда, оставалось ничего не выражающим, а Ухура выглядела так, будто хотела рассмеяться, расплакаться или ударить по чему-нибудь. Или все сразу.

— Ну ладно, — произнес Скотти, — кто-нибудь хочет объяснить, что произошло? Я вернулся сюда два дня назад, и тогда дела у вас шли хорошо.

— Не очень хотелось бы объяснять, — проговорил Спок, — но так как скоро это станет известно, я не могу не сообщить, что капитан Кирк и доктор МакКой…

— Женаты, — вырвалось у Ухуры. Да, подавить она пыталась именно смех — истеричный, совсем не сочетающийся с ее обыкновенным сдержанным поведением. — Они женаты.

— Я сомневаюсь, что кто-либо из них находит эту ситуацию столь же смешной, — заметил Спок.

— Да ты что? — крякнул Скотти. — Это ж умора!

— Женаты в смысле легально? — уточнила Гейла. — Или в смысле это было больше культурное недопонимание, и брак на самом деле не считается?

— Адити IV теперь полноценный член Федерации, и этот брак действительный и юридически закрепленный.

— Тогда с какого перепугу они поженились? — вопросил Скотти.

Нийота перестала хихикать, а обычно мягко нейтральное выражение лица Спока стало откровенно ледяным.

— Доктор МакКой спас жизнь императора Куалика, когда тот был укушен ядовитым насекомым, — пояснил он. — Согласно законам адитианцев, награда за спасение жизни императора — женитьба на его дочери. Отказ был бы воспринят как величайшее оскорбление.

У Скотти расширились глаза.

— Погоди-ка… Они серьезно ожидали, что МакКой женится на той девчушке? Она еще совсем ребенок!

— Именно так, — отозвался Спок. — Тем не менее закон гласил, что если мужчина не допускает женитьбы из-за уже существующей романтической привязанности к кому-то, то допустимой альтернативой является любая другая достойная награда.

— Поэтому капитан притворился женихом МакКоя, — сообразила Гейла, — и в качестве достойной награды им устроили настоящую королевскую свадьбу.

— Верно, — кивнул Спок, — и если вы меня извините, теперь я должен заполнить отчет о миссии.

У Гейлы возникло четкое впечатление, что дело было не только в свадьбе, но Спок не счел возможным сообщить больше деталей. Она взглянула на Ухуру, перевела глаза на Скотти, и тот преувеличенно тяжело вздохнул.

— Бегите, девушки, — произнес он, — просто не забудьте потом рассказать мне самое интересное.

Гейла подхватила Ухуру под руку и практически затащила в лифт. Как только двери закрылись, она хлопнула по кнопке, останавливая кабину.

— Давай, колись.

— Не здесь, — ответила Нийота, снова приводя лифт в движение.

Когда они дошли до комнаты Нийоты, Гейла уселась в кресло, стянула каску и потрясла головой, выпуская волосы.

— Ну, теперь расскажешь, что на самом деле случилось?

Нийота присела на краешек постели.

— Это должно остаться между нами — я серьезно, Гейла, никому ни слова.

— Молчу как рабы. Они вправду думали, что доктор МакКой женится на ребенке?

— Не все. Император Каулик был в ужасе, но Совет знати? О да, — Нийота откинулась на кровать и закрыла глаза руками. — Господи, МакКой чуть не психанул. Лалика — ровесница его дочери.

— Я не знала, что у МакКоя есть дочь…

— Ему не нравится говорить об этом. Его бывшая редко позволяет ему приезжать… не суть. МакКой психанул, Куалик ужаснулся: в общем, всем было не слишком весело. Переговоры могли провалиться, потому что — нет. Не на таких условиях. Просто нет.

Гейла нахмурилась.

— А разве он не мог притвориться? Ну, сделать формально для галочки, а потом заполнить бумаги на развод? У Звездного флота есть подходящие формы, об этом говорили на курсе базового права в Академии.

Нийота невесело рассмеялась.

— О, мы думали об этом, поверь мне. Но… оказывается, у адитианцев королевские браки должны быть консумированы перед свидетелями. Что снова возвращает нас к категорическому нет и всяким «фу».

— Ты не одобряешь секс на публике?

— Не одобряю, если речь идет о начальнике медицинской службы моего корабля и двенадцатилетней девочке.

— Оу, — протянула Гейла. — Ладно. Верно. Даже на Орионе это выходит за рамки. Но ведь капитан избавил его от этой участи, так что все закончилось хорошо.

— Капитан избавил его от этой участи, договор был подписан, и император Куалик даже подарил им тропический остров.

— О, класс! Думаешь, Звездный флот позволит им оставить его себе?

Нийота приподнялась на локтях и взглянула на Гейлу:

— Гейла, ты упускаешь кое-что важное. Это был подходящий _королевский_ подарок на _королевскую_ свадьбу Кирка и МакКоя.

— О… О-о! — Да, это все меняло. — Вас со Споком попросили быть свидетелями?

Нийота практически уронила голову обратно на кровать.

— А ты как думаешь?

Гейла помедлила, задумавшись.

— Я думаю, тебе было неловко, в том числе за друзей, — произнесла она. — Я думаю, что доктор МакКой очень закрытый человек, и ты беспокоишься, как это повлияет на него. И я думаю, что ты теперь боишься взглянуть капитану в глаза, потому что знаешь, как он выглядит в момент оргазма.

— Гейла!

— И еще я думаю, что ты обсуждаешь это со мной, а не со своим чопорным вулканским бойфрендом, потому что зрелище показалось тебе очень эротичным, а ты знаешь, что я не стану осуждать. — Нийота не стала отвечать, и Гейла ухмыльнулась. — Я права, да? Это было горячо?

— Я тебя ненавижу.

Улыбнувшись еще шире, Гейла произнесла:

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Так что — возьмем мороженого, и ты расскажешь мне поподробнее?

* * *

Выбравшись из посыпанной цветами униформы и уронив ее на пол, Джим залез в душ.

— Компьютер, температуру воды до тридцати восьми градусов Цельсия на двадцать минут.

Простая роскошь в виде настоящей горячей воды была одной из капитанских привилегий. Джим вошел под обжигающий поток, позволяя жару окутать ноющие мускулы, и почувствовал, как расслабляются плечи и спина. Двадцать минут спустя поток воды иссяк, но Джим еще несколько мгновений простоял, прислонившись лбом к скользкой плитке на стене, не желая выбираться из теплого помещения.

Выходя из ванной, он проигнорировал свое отражение в запотевшем стекле. Следы вчерашний ночи были и на других частях тела, и, вытираясь, он их проигнорировать не мог. Натянув старые треники и выцветшую майку, он сделал себе чашку чая и устало опустился на диван.

Ему нужно было составить отчет о миссии и разобраться с документацией, в том числе заполнить пару бумаг. Специальная форма для инцидентов 27b-6 Звездного флота, так же известная как «бланк случайного бракосочетания», должна была иметь физическую копию и прикладывалась к электронной версии с подписью или подписями вовлеченных лиц. Аж три копии. Джим распечатал бумаги перед тем, как отправился в душ, и оставил на столике, а теперь пялился на них. И как, черт подери, объяснить Звездному флоту, что произошло?.. 

«Лаконично и как можно меньше деталей», — решил он, взял ручку и принялся писать.

Отвлек его стук в дверь — час спустя. Пальцы у Джима были покрыты чернилами, в правом глазу резало, голова раскалывалась, и ему не слишком хотелось притворяться общительным и ответственным, хотелось только спать. Или напиться. Или напиться и уснуть.

В дверь снова постучали, и он со вздохом отложил ручку и поднялся на ноги.

Леонард МакКой точно был последним, кого Джим ожидал увидеть перед свой дверью. МакКой тоже явно побывал в душе и переоделся в старые джинсы с протертыми коленями и выношенную фланелевую рубашку. Джим окинул взглядом его усталое лицо и две бутылки настоящего пива у него в руках.

— Одна из них должна быть моей, — он сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская МакКоя в свои покои.

— Твоя, твоя, — тот передал ему бутылку. — Я хотел извиниться за то, как повел себя, когда мы поднялись. Подумал, что лучше с пивом.

— С пивом все лучше, — заметил Джим. Побродив по комнате в поисках открывалки, он сдался и открыл бутылку об край стола. — И тебе не нужно извиняться. Не за что.

МакКой, не встречаясь с Джимом глазами, возился с неоткрывающимся пивом.

— Может быть. Но все равно кажется, что стоило бы.

— Ладно. Извинение принято. Вот, видишь, это было настолько просто.

— Это никогда не бывает настолько просто, Джим.

— Должно быть. Но да, знаю.

Джим снова уселся на диван и закинул ноги на столик, памятуя о бумагах и полупустой чашке остывшего чая. МакКой остался стоять в центре комнаты, опустив голову и ссутулившись. У него на лице было нечто среднее между отчаянием и недоумением.

— Мне не было больно, если ты об этом беспокоишься, — тихо сказал Джим.

МакКой коротко, но облегченно выдохнул, спина у него расслабилась.

— Ну что ж. Слава Богу. — Он кивнул на стопку бумаг возле ног Джима. — Это 27b-6?

— Ага, — отозвался Джим, — я все заполнил, нужна только твоя подпись, чтобы все стало законно.

— Не возражаешь, если я сначала прочитаю?

— Да пожалуйста. Но если там окажутся ошибки в правописании, я не хочу о них знать. Уже дважды переписывал эту чертову бумагу.

МакКой хмыкнул, собрал листки и принялся читать, садясь. Он по-прежнему держал между собой и Джимом ощутимую дистанцию, и тот, подавив вздох, сделал глоток из бутылки. Надеяться, что этот кавардак не окажет серьезное влияние на их дружбу, было бы слишком самонадеянно. Лишь бы ущерб не был непоправимым.

— Ты не думал еще, что мы будем делать с этим гребаным островом? — спросил МакКой.

— Думал. Мы можем сдавать его Звездному флоту как базу отдыха, а средства положить на счета твоей дочери и моего племянника.

МакКой с удивлением посмотрел на него.

— О, хорошая идея.

— Я знал, что тебе понравится. Надо будет запрячь кого-нибудь из юристов завтра.

— Хоть что-то хорошее вышло из этого, — проговорил МакКой, откинувшись на спинку дивана. — В смысле кроме того, что флот получил эти свои права на разработку полезных ископаемых на дилитиумных шахтах.

— Ну, не знаю, — протянул Джим, — мне показалось, секс тоже был хорош.

Он понял, что этого не стоило говорить, как только закрыл рот, но уже было поздно. Лицо МакКоя побагровело, а глаза сузились.

— Очень любезно с твоей стороны, Джим, — произнес он тем глубоким протяжным тоном, которым разговаривал с адмиралами или когда был действительно разозлен. — Может, в следующий раз пригласим всю команду посмотреть.

Джим поморщился.

— Черт, Боунз, прости. Я не…

— За что? Ты кончил, я кончил, репутация Кулика не пострадала, Звездный флот получил свой договор на шахты. Все в выигрыше, кажется. — Он встал и нарочито вежливо кивнул Джиму. — Кажется, я потратил слишком много вашего времени, капитан, так что лучше пойду. Спокойной ночи.

Джим отпустил его без возражений. Когда МакКой был в таком настроении, с ним шутить не стоило, уж это за все годы он выучил.

Да и к тому же — это, чтоб его, была его вина. Джим откинул голову и уставился в потолок.

— Личный лог капитана, — проговорил он в пустоту, — сегодня я усовершенствовал маневр Кирка: открыть рот, всунуть ногу, энергично жевать и подавиться, — и вернулся к бумагам.

У него ушел еще час на надиктовку официального отчета Звездному флоту. Дойдя до ситуации с браком, он решил придержать язык и высказался исключительно по делу. При упоминании Совета знати и того, как они подталкивали МакКоя к женитьбе на принцессе Лалике, он позволил себе некоторую свободу. Политическая ситуация на Адити IV была напряженной, но стабильной, когда они поднялись на корабль, но не было гарантий, что она такой и останется.

Для разведки Звездного флота это не было проблемой. Задание Джима состояло в том, чтобы любыми усилиями добиться подписания договора, и именно это он и сделал. Просто он не ожидал, что «любые усилия» будут включать в себя обмен свадебными клятвами с начальником медицинской службы и _очень_ публичное проявление чувств.

Нет, проблема заключалась в том, что Джим женился, переспал и развелся со своим лучшим другом всего лишь за двадцать четыре часа. И это даже не самое главное. Свидетели. Джим всегда был рад поразвлечься, но эксгибиционистом он не был. А Боунз… сложно было представить кого-то более старомодного. Для него секс был чем-то серьезным — _с ним_ секс был чем-то серьезным: каждое его прикосновение казалось подарком, а каждый поцелуй — клятвой. Это нельзя было выставлять на всеобщее обозрение ради театра политических действий.

* * *

Спал Джим плохо и проснулся усталым и раздраженным. Впервые за все время пребывания капитаном его пугала необходимость выйти из комнаты и отправиться на мостик. Он не сомневался, что экипаж разнес новость об их с МакКоем женитьбе и активно обсуждает ее. А попросить не делать этого он не мог, тогда пришлось бы объяснить почему. Так что оставалось только сжать зубы, нацепить улыбку и переждать шторм выходок и шуток.

Он завтракал, когда в дверь постучали. Наверное, Спок — пришел убедиться, что Джим не сделал что-нибудь нелогичное, например, не залил в обиде свои хлопья текилой вместо молока.

— Входите! — позвал он с набитым ртом.

Гостем оказался не Спок, а Гейла, и выглядела она тоже так, словно не спала всю ночью.

— Ой, извините, капитан, — сказала она, когда дверь позади нее закрылась. — Я не хотела мешать вашему завтраку…

— Ничего страшного, лейтенант, — заверил Джим. — Я все равно не так уж голоден. В инженерном отсеке все нормально?

— В инже… э, да. Да, все нормально. Я по личному делу, — она достала небольшую коробочку из одного из мешочков на ремне, поставила на столике рядом с тарелкой яиц и пояснила. — Это подарок вам с доктором МакКоем.

Она выглядела так искренне и душевно, что Джиму стало не по себе. Он закрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти по-андорински.

— Гейла, ты ведь понимаешь, что у нас с доктором МакКоем на настоящий брак, так?

— Ты уверен? — мягко спросила она.

Джим распахнул глаза и почувствовал, что краснеет. Гейла была орионкой и наверняка могла _учуять,_ что произошло между ним и МакКоем, как только они материализовались на корабле.

— Все не так, как ты думаешь, — попытался настоять он.

— Ты уверен? — повторила Гейла.

Он открыл рот, чтобы сказать да, конечно, он уверен, но она следила за ним с мягкой проницательностью в глазах, и Джим отвел взгляд, так ничего и не сказав. 

— Боунз уверен, — сказал он наконец, оказавшись не в состоянии избавиться от горечи в голосе, и подтолкнул коробочку обратно к Гейле. — Но я ценю это. Надеюсь, у тебя не возникнет проблем с возвратом денег.

Уперев руки в бока, Гейла окинула его взглядом, одновременно добродушным и раздраженным.

— Джим, просто скажи спасибо и открой ее.

Джим подавил вздох.

— Ладно, хорошо, — он взял коробочку и поднял крышку. — Это будет считаться…. Воу!

На небольшом квадратике зеленого вельвета блестела пара серебристо-белых колец. Джим уставился на Гейлу.

— Как ты?..

— Я знаю, что люди обмениваются кольцами, закрепляя связь, так что я сделала вам вчера парочку. Они из платиновой проводки от датчика, который мы недавно заменили. — Она прикусила губу и обеспокоенно добавила: — Слишком простые? Я могу сделать что-то более богато украшенное, если хочешь.

Джим поднялся на ноги, обошел столик и крепко прижал Гейлу к себе.

— Они идеальны, — прошептал он, — спасибо.

Этим жестом он явно удивил ее. Став капитаном на Энтерпрайзе, Джим поддерживал строгие профессиональные отношения с Гейлой, чтобы сдержать слухи, будто ее назначение связано только с их романом в Академии. Гейла обслуживала корабль, а не капитана. Джим, может, и сожалел о потере дружбы, но был горд тем, как цвела карьера Гейлы.

Ее щеки засияли бриллиантовым зеленым цветом, и она тоже приобняла его, но потом отступила на шаг назад.

— Всегда пожалуйста. — Она стукнула его по плечу. — Только не подводи меня. Я поставила свою месячную зарплату на то, что ваш брак продержится.

Джим рассмеялся и отдал под козырек:

— Да, капитан.

Неожиданно предстоящий день перестал его пугать.

* * *

Как и любая хорошая сплетня, новость о его внезапной свадьбе с Кирком распространилась по всему кораблю еще в первую смену.

Леонард этого ожидал. Как то, что периодические смешки и восторженные «Поздравляю, Док!» будут сопровождать его всю дорогу от свой комнаты до медотсека. Но он точно не ожидал, что Кристина со всей компанией медсестер начнет закидывать его рисом, как только он пройдет в двери. Впрочем, он даже смог добродушно поблагодарить их и посмеяться над пирожком с белой глазурью и пластиковыми фигурками женихов. Пирожок обнаружился у него на столе вместе с карточкой, блестящими золотыми буквами желающей ему и капитану всех благ, которая была подписана всеми членами медицинской команды.

Они желали только лучшего, но просто не знали всего. «И никогда не узнают, — угрюмо подумал Леонард, — тем более если я ничего не скажу».

В конце концов, как будто это был первый случай, когда детали проваленной ко всем чертям миссии замалчивались и сообщались только в отчетах. В Звездном флате знали то, что полагалось: о свадьбе, обстоятельствах, которые к ней привели, и о подписании договора. О том, что произошло между Леонардом и Джимом на постели с янтарным шелком, им знать не полагалось. Как и о том, насколько красивым выглядел Джим при свечах, с раскрасневшейся кожей с бисером пота, и о том, как у него сбилось дыхание, когда…

Леонард закрыл глаза, ущипнул себя за переносицу и выругался. Съел пирожок и принялся за работу.

Обед в офицерской столовой проходил так же, правда, Леонард не мог решить, было ему лучше или хуже от присутствия Джима. Разделенная боль легче в два раза, так? Проигранная при его появлении «Вот идет невеста» точно считалась как боль.

Вместо того, чтобы перекусить своим обычным бутербродом с курицей и свежими фруктами, Леонард принялся за стейк с пюре и жареной окрой, добавил кусок морковного пирога и чашку сладкого чая. Каждому полагалось иногда баловать себя вкусной едой, а за последние пару дней он это точно заслужил.

Он пронес поднос к столу Джима — смысл был в том, чтобы избегать сплетни, а не создавать новые, так что было бы странно, если бы он решил пообедать не с капитаном.

— Что, никакого кукурузного хлеба? — спросил Джим, когда Леонард уселся за стол.

— Черте с два, — отозвался он. — В нем перец халапеньо. Кому пришло в голову, что испортить прекрасный хлеб халапеньо будет хорошей идеей?

После этого воцарилась неловкая тишина. Джим обратил свое внимание на обед, но только принялся гонять картофель фри по тарелке, так и не удосуживаясь есть его. Понаблюдав за ним пару минут, Леонард вздохнул и отложил свою вилку.

— О чем думаешь, Джим?

Тот поднял ломтик картошки и стал изучать как редкую диковинку.

— Я иногда делаю крайне остроумные замечания, когда не знаю, что еще сказать. И создаю из-за этого проблемы.

— О, а я и не замечал, — сухо произнес Леонард. — Ты серьезно хочешь поговорить об этом?

— Мне просто нужно знать, что у нас с тобой все в порядке, — Джим поднял голову, и лицо у него было до боли серьезным. — Так ли это?

Леонард взял вилку и слишком сильно воткнул ее в окры.

— Я не знаю, — сказал он. Он действительно. — Ешь давай свою картошку, люди начинают пялиться.

К этому времени у него самого, конечно, пропал аппетит. Он заставил себя проглотить еще несколько кусков стейка, а затем удачно вспомнил, что у него был незавершен — несуществующий — тест, извинился и вернулся к себе в офис, потребовав, чтобы беспокоили его только в случае апокалипсиса. Морковный пирог он забрал с собой. Нельзя просто так расшвыриваться морковным пирогом с сырным кремом независимо от того, насколько обидчив твой желудок.

* * *

Оставшуюся часть первой смены Леонард провел в разборе бумаг, а добрую половину второй — занимаясь инвентаризацией склада. Поужинал он пирогом и чашкой неестественно крепкого кофе М’Бенги, сидя на ящике с марлей. Черт бы его побрал, если он еще раз соберется в офицерскую столовую.

К тому времени, как началась третья смена, он уже давно был должен закончить дела. Правда, он не впервой задерживался на работе гораздо дольше нужного, когда завершался развод с Джослин, он вел себя так же. Это позволяло ему не думать слишком много — или, точнее, не пить слишком много. Возвращение к старым привычкам напрягало и расстраивало, и казалось не так уж важно, что их с Джимом брак не был настоящим.

В десять вечера М’Бенга заглянул в комнату:

— Я надеюсь, ты планируешь уйти до начала следующей смены?

— Я пойду, когда все закончу.

— Леонард…

Он поднял руку, прерывая:

— Ни слова, Джефф, я не в настроении.

— Это я вижу, — сухо отозвался М’Бенга. — Я пойду ужинать, и будет лучше, если не найду тебя здесь, когда вернусь. Иначе я вырублю тебя до следующей недели и оставлю лежать с надписью «СОБСТВЕННОСТЬ ДЖИМА КИРКА» на ягодицах.

С него сталось бы это сделать. Леонард вздохнул.

— Знаешь что, — предложил он, — возьми Лию с собой, я заменю вас, а когда вернетесь, пойду к себе. По рукам?

— Ладно.

Так как и доктор М’Бенга, и сестра Берк ушли, Леонарду пришлось перебраться из кладового помещения в свой офис. Если придет пациент, хоть один врач должен быть на месте. И потому, что это был такой хреновый день, стоило только Леонарду присесть, как пациент появился. Дверь открылась, и женский голос позвал:

— Ау?

Леонард выбрался из кресла, вышел из офиса и обнаружил, что лейтенант Гейла стоит посреди комнаты, удерживая правую руку перед грудью. Взяв трикодер, он махнул ей с приглашением присесть.

— Что случилось?

— Томлинсон уронил мне на руку связку источников питания, — пожаловалась Гейла, и ее лицо приобрело мертвенно-бледный оттенок лайма. — Мистер Скотт отправил меня сюда, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не сломано.

У нее на коже назревал желтовато-коричневый синяк, но трикодер не выявил никаких нарушений в кости.

— Тебе повезло, — проинформировал ее Леонард, — будут здоровые синяки, но кость не затронута.

— О, слава звездам, — выдохнула Гейла. — Значит я могу вернуться к работе?

— Ну нет, — тут же произнес Леонард и подумал про себя — вот же сумасшедшие инженеры. — Ты посидишь тут, пока я накладываю повязку, а потом пойдешь к себе отдыхать. Завтра можно работать, но не слишком усердствуй и приходи сюда, если рука будет болеть. 

Он был готов услышать возражения, но Гейла только серьезно кивнула:

— Да, доктор.

Она наклонила голову и принялась рассматривать его лицо, пока он программировал аппарат под орионскую физиологию и накладывал повязку.

— У вас интересные фиолетовые круги под глазами, — произнесла Гейла, — они эстетично приятные, но не думаю, что для вашего вида это здоровый оттенок. Вы нехорошо себя чувствуете?

— Не удалось выспаться, — признался Леонард и мысленно дал себе пинок. Из-за орионских феромонов ему хотелось пооткровенничать. Гейла была не виновата, это ее тело так реагировало на травму, включая механизм самозащиты. Ему стоило отойти и надеть дыхательный фильтр, пока он не успел сказать что-то не то.

Гейла дотронулась до его запястья.

— Это из-за того, что случилось у вас с капитаном? — спросила она мягко.

Он хотел начать отрицать, но она _так_ смотрела на него, что…

— Ну, — начал он, пытаясь сопротивляться задурманивающей голову вялости. — Кто тебе сказал? Джим?

— Нийота, — ответила Гейла, — ей нужно было выговориться. И я вот думаю, может, вам тоже нужно?

— Мне нечего сказать, милая, — отозвался он. — Это случилось. Двигаемся дальше.

— Вы любите его?

Леонард не смог удержаться от ответа.

— Да, — прошептал он. Комната начала вращаться, и обзор по краям покрылся туманом. — Да, люблю.

Он высвободил руку из хватки и отступил на несколько шагов назад, чувствуя слабость в коленях.

— Эта штука просигналит и отвалится, когда действие закончится, — произнес он хриплым и неровным голосом. — А я… мне нужно… Я буду у себя в офисе.

Он не сбежал, но был недалек от этого.

* * *

Ему пришлось несколько раз за десять минут окунуть голову в ледяную воду, прежде чем он почувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы вернуться на рабочую позицию и проверить, как проходит процесс восстановления. В этот раз он надел толстые перчатки и старомодную хирургическую маску. Кожа Гейлы уже вернулась к здоровому нефритовому цвету, а движения рукой не причиняли никакой боли.

Они оба предпочли проигнорировать вызванное феромонами признание и его мокрые волосы.

Отпустив Гейлу, он вытер голову, а сразу по возращению Джеффа и Лии вычеркнул свое имя из списка дежурства и смылся. У него в покоях должна быть неначатая бутылка виски, и сегодняшний день сам по себе уже являлся достаточным поводом ее вскрыть.

Он без происшествий добрался до комнаты и ввел код доступа, но двери не стали открываться. Он попытался еще дважды, даже перезагрузил систему, но гребаная дверь не поддавалась.

— МакКой мостику.

— _Слушаю,_ — раздался из динамика голос Спока. — _Что-то случилось, доктор?_

— Да, есть проблемка: моя комната не открывается. Клянусь, если кто-то считает, что это удачная шутка…

_— Я займусь этим вопросом. Подождите, пожалуйста._

Кипя от злости, Леонард прислонился к стене и стал ждать. Через несколько минут Спок снова обратился к нему:

_— По-видимому, вам назначено другое помещение._

У него начал дергаться глаз.

— И какое же?

После небольшой паузы Спок осторожно произнес:

 _— У капитана_ _._ _В_ _качестве его супруга._

— Иисус всемогущий, — прорычал Леонард. — Я хочу, чтобы это исправили, Спок! И поймали того, кто сделал это, поймали и на целый _месяц_ отправили драить каждый чертов туалет на этом чертовом корабле.

_— П_ _ри_ _нято. Конец связи._

Разъяренный, Леонард направился в сторону покоев Джима и громко постучал. Разделенная боль и все такое. Джиму придется разделить это с ним, хочет он того или нет.

* * *

Джим уснул на диване с «Дневником» Сэмюэла Пипса на коленях, и стук в дверь разбудил его. Выругавшись, он поплелся к ней, все еще в очках для чтения на носу и с книгой в руках.

— Должна быть действительно весомая… Боунс! — он уставился на взъерошенную шевелюру и томатно-красное лицо МакКоя и нахмурился. — Что случилось?

— Бог меня ненавидит, — отозвался МакКой и протопал мимо Джима в комнату.

— Э, ладно, — отозвался сбитый с толку Джим, еще не до конца проснувшийся. — Почему Бог тебя ненавидит? 

— Ладно, я еще могу справиться с рисом, — невнятно ответил МакКой. — Капкейки и музыка? Окей. Но эти ублюдки не пускают меня в комнату. В мою собственную комнату, Джим! Где все мои вещи, книги, зубная щетка… не говоря уж о кровати.

Джим долго соображал, что это должно обозначать.

— А-а, — он снял очки и потер глаза. — Мне жаль. Ты сообщил об этом?

— Ага, но я как-то сомневаюсь, что все наладится раньше утра.

Джим посмеялся, не удержавшись, и МакКой несколько секунд злобно сверлил его глазами, пока гнев не сменился усталостью. Подхватив его под локоть, непринужденно направил к дивану.

— Садись, — велел он, — а я пока чай тебе сделаю.

— Ты не обязан…

Джим протестующе махнул рукой:

— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

Он положил книгу на стол и убрал очки в старинный очечник — его, как и книгу с ручкой, несколько лет назад подарил ему МакКой. Много вещей в этой комнате так или иначе пришли от него, даже мебель. Леонард предложил несколько идей, когда Джим признался, что понятия не имеет, какой должна быть капитанская комната.

Джим принялся заваривать чай — денобуланский мятный, потому что уже было поздно, а вид МакКоя свидетельствовал о немалой дозе принятого за день кофеина. На массивной чашке была эмблема Звездного флота, и Джим невольно задумался, что скажет МакКой, если попросить его помощи при выборе нового фарфорового набора. 

— Можешь поспать здесь, на диване, — предложил он, передавая МакКою чашку. — Наверняка будет удобнее, чем на кушетке в твоем офисе.

— Спасибо, — ответил тот. — Не уверен, что выдержу еще пару таких розыгрышей. 

Джим приземлился рядом на диван.

— Скоро все сойдет на нет. И — капкейки? Да ладно тебе, Боунс. Даже меня они не могут рассердить.

МакКой хмыкнул.

— Это был милый жест, — признал он, — но не смей никому говорить, что я это сказал, это разрушит мою репутацию ворчуна.

— Я унесу эту тайну в могилу. 

МакКой снова хмыкнул и сделал глоток чая. Скосил глаза, и его лицо приобрело задумчивое выражение. Джим сообразил, что он смотрит на бумаги по разводу, оставшиеся на столике со вчерашнего дня.

— А знаешь, я ведь так и не подписал их, — вздохнув, сказал МакКой.

— Я заметил, — отозвался Джим, — это можно отложить до тех пор, пока не будешь готов.

МакКой осторожно поставил чашку на стол. 

— В таком случае ты можешь долго прождать.

— Я не против.

МакКой нахмурился и повернулся к Джиму. 

— Еще разок?

— Я сказал, что не против, — Джим сделал глубокий вдох и добавил: — Если не хочешь подписывать — не подписывай.

В этот раз брови МакКоя взлетели вверх.

— Джим, это единственный шанс все быстро и бесплатно уладить. Если мы не заполним и не отправим эти бумаги в течение недели после… инцидента… Звездный флот будет считать, что мы в законном браке.

— Я знаю.

— И ты не против, — повторил МакКой, — состоять в браке. Со мной.

— Ага. — Джим неуверенно улыбнулся. — Неожиданно, да?

— Я… — МакКой потряс головой. — Я не… ты никогда… Джим, если ты действительно… почему ты никогда не говорил?

— Я не мог, — ответил он. — Положение Звездного флота 296, раздел 60, подпункт 134 запрещает капитанам космического корабля начинать романтические отношения с кем-либо из экипажа. Несколько правил можно нарушить безнаказанно, но не это.

— Ты нарушаешь его прямо сейчас, — заметил МакКой.

— Вообще-то нет, — сказал Джим. — Да, правила запрещают мне пригласить тебя на свидание, но не запрещают жениться. 

Он неловко нашарил среди вещей коробочку с кольцами, подаренную Гейлой, скатился с дивана и опустился на колено. Постарался подавить волну паники, прочистил горло и открыл крышку.

— Леонард, — проговорил он, но тут же осекся: не так, неправильное начало. — Боунс. Окажи мне честь и не разводись со мной? 

МакКой долго таращился на кольца, но потом вытащил б _о_ льшее на свет, покрутил так, словно не мог поверить своим глазам, и надел на палец. Когда он снова перевел взгляд на Джима, глаза у него были темными-темными.

— Ну? Свое возьмешь или как?

Джим так резво попытался достать второе кольцо, что чуть не уронил коробочку. МакКой улыбнулся и запустил пальцы в его взъерошенные волосы. 

— Знаешь, большинство людей делают предложение _до_ свадьбы, а не после.

Прикрыв глаза, Джим прислонился лбом к колену МакКоя.

— Что тут скажешь, я люблю нестандартные методы.

МакКой слегка потянул его за прядки:

— Поднимайся уже сюда.

Джим перебрался с пола к нему на колени, заглушая его удивленный вздох поцелуем. На жадных губах МакКоя чувствовался вкус мяты и горечь крепкого кофе, а его теплые ладони заскользили по телу, как будто сами вознамерились сорвать с Джима одежду как можно быстрее.

Джим оказался распластанным на диване с задранной майкой и наполовину съехавшими пижамными шортами. МакКой обвел языком несколько кругов вокруг его пупка, руками прижимая бедра к кожаным подушкам, так Джим только и мог наблюдать, как тот спускается ниже и ниже, и…

 _— Мостик капитану Кирку,_ — пропищал динамик.

Они уставились друг на друга.

— Блядь, — Джим неловко вывернулся из-под Боунза и чуть не перевернул столик, запутавшись в пижаме. — С-сука, вот же… — прихватив край шорт одной рукой, он перевалился через столик, только чудом не сломав шею, и нажал на кнопку, позволяющую только аудиосвязь. — Кирк на связи. Что-то важное, Спок?

— _Зависит от того, какое значение вы вкладываете в это слово,_ — ответил Спок. — _Доктор МакКой с вами?_

Джим перевел взгляд на диван: МакКой только что разулся и теперь вытряхивал себя из форменной рубашки. 

— А-ага, — сдавленным голосом отозвался Джим, когда тот медленно расстегнул брюки, — он здесь.

— _Мистер Скотт сделал отчет о проблеме с покоями доктора. Тот, кто потрудился над запирающим механизмом, приложил немало усилий. Придется заменить дверь полностью._

Ожидая ответа Джима, Спок замолчал, но Джим, к несчастью, с трудом мог сосредоточиться и сформулировать что-либо: очень голый и очень возбужденный МакКой крался в его сторону, и по его лицу было понятно, что он собирается сотворить с Джимом что-то очень, очень безнравственное.

— М-м, — попытался отозваться Джим и облизал губы — во рту пересохло, — не слишком хорошо звучит.

— _Действительно,_ — согласился Спок. — _Так как маловероятно, что проблема будет решена в ближайшее время, я рекомендую доктору МакКою озаботиться поиском ночлега на эту ночь._

МакКой опустился на колени и спустил пижамные шорты Джима до лодыжек. Тот подавил стон, и МакКой, положив руки ему на бедра, медленно обвел языком головку члена.

— Не проблема, — выдохнул Джим. — Чт-что-то еще?

— _Да. Все еще не исправлено переназначение новых покоев доктору,_ — ответил Спок.

МакКой встретился с Джимом взглядом, и в его глазах была такая неуверенность, что Джиму стало физически больно.

— Не надо исправлять, — тихо сказал он.

_— Капитан?_

МакКой впервые подал голос:

— Ты его слышал, Спок, не надо ничего исправлять.

— _Понят_ _н_ _о._ — Спок помедлил и затем добавил: — _Примите мои поздравления._

Джим ухмыльнулся.

— Спасибо, Спок. О, кстати, если кому-то вздумается побеспокоить нас до утра, его ждет смертельное килевание. Конец связи.

МакКой поднял брови:

— Килевание?

Джим пожал плечами.

— В последнее время я много читал труды морских историков семнадцатого-восемнадцатого веков. Там много про ром, мужеложство и плетки.

— Хм, — протянул МакКой, — ром у меня закончился, плетки — это не про меня. А мужеложство… — он снова облизнул член Джима, — с этим могу помочь.

Он тут же перешел от слов к делу, и Джим запустил пальцы в его волосы.

— Хорошо справляешься, — смог выдавить он перед тем, как утратил дар речи и желание высказываться членораздельно.

* * *

**Эпилог**

Кому: лейтенант Гейла  
От кого: капитан Дж. Т. Кирк

— —  
Не хочу и думать, откуда ты узнала нужные размеры колец, но они идеально сидят.  
Джим  
P.S. Не могла бы ты исправить то, что сделала с дверью МакКоя? Проблематично перенести его вещи ко мне, если мы все еще не можем добраться до них.  
P.P.S. Да, я знаю, что это была ты. Нет, я не могу доказать это.  
P.P.P.S. Спасибо.

 

Кому: капитан Дж. Т. Кирк  
От кого: лейтенант Гейла  
— —  
Считай, что уже все сделано. А теперь убирайся от компьютера и иди заниматься любовью со своим мужем. Если вы не планируете секс на столе? Это горячо.  
Только аккуратнее с техникой, сперма на нее плохо влияет, а что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не хотел бы заполнять отчет об ущербе с таким описанием.  
Гейла  
P.S. Пожалуйста.


End file.
